Revenge
by kradamfannum1
Summary: When Kris meets Adam he becomes suspicious of him. He befriends him and is told what he is. A vampire looking for revenge comes to find Adams weakness and use it to kill him. He finds out Kris is Adams weakness and uses it to his advantage. mainly Kradam
1. Chapter 1

Kris is sitting in the back of his moms car with his brother Daniel who keeps asking questions about L.A.

"I'm sure you'll love it" She said.

The car stopped in front of a huge house. It's beautifully painted in gold a white color with gorgeous golden doors. It looked like something out of a fairytale but Kris' eyes were stuck on the house next to it which was nothing like their house it was old and rusty.

"That house looks creepy "Daniel said.

A guy came out of the house surrounded by a girl with red hair, a guy with black and white hair, a girl with tattoos on her arm and another guy with black hair.

"Hi" Kim yelled. The group whipped their heads at her and walked over to her. The one in the front was the first to greet her.

"Hi. My name is Adam" Adam said.

"Hello" She said shaking his hand.

The others started greeting her too. Adam shook Daniels hands then Kris'. His hand lingered on Kris as he stared intently at him. He let go when he heard the girl with tattoos whisper something in is ear.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Me and my friends have to leave now" Adam said.

The group walked away.

"Freaks" Daniel muttered. Kim hit him.

When Kim and Daniel started putting the bags in the house. Kris just stood there watching Adam and his friends walk away. Adam suddenly looked back and a smile crept on his face. Kris smiled shyly and quickly ran in the house not looking back once,


	2. Chapter 2

Kris is walking down the street. "Need a ride" he heard someone say.

He spun around so fast he fell on his butt. Adam laughed and rolled down the window a little. Kris stood up and started wiping his jeans.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" Kris said holding onto his chest where his heart is.

Adam smiled and opened the door. Kris got in and Adam drove off.

" This car is dark how can you see" Kris asked while he tried to look out of the window.

"Don't like the sun. It's too hot" Adam said looking at Kris.

"That's not the only thing that's hot" Adam said eying him up and down with a smirk on his face. Kris turned away blushing. Adam laughed and patted Kris' knee.

"You are too cute" Adam said.

Adam stopped the car. When Kris got out Adam grabbed his hand and slipped something it.

"Call me" Adam said smiling.

Kris smiled at him then closed the door.

(At night)

Kris is looking out the window when he sees Adam and the girl with red hair from the other night named Allison. They are walking hand in hand. He turns around and when he turns back they're gone. Kris went to get his jacket and went downstairs and didn't see anyone.

"How could they have went so fast" Kris mumbled to himself.

He went to his car for a drive. When he saw Allison and Adam outside some place. Allison knocked on the door and a man looked through a hole in the door and opened it for them. Kris noticed the man wearing a cape.

"That's strange" Kris whispered to himself and drove back home.

One of the vampires Adam was with named Tommy came out of the shadows and went into the building.

Allison is kissing another vampire when Tommy came to her.

"Allison where's Adam" He asked. Allison stopped.

"He's eating" Allison said.

Tommy went in the back and found Adam surrounded by two vampires and drinking blood from a cup.

"What is it Tommy" He asked.

"That Kris boy" Tommy said.

Adam stood up and pulled Tommy into another room.

"Don't mention his name here you know the rules Tommy" Adam said.

" Yes I do" Tommy said.

"What about Kris" he asked.

"He saw you and Allison" Tommy said. Adams face paled.

"What. He did" he asked. Tommy shook his head .

"We have to kill him". Adam grabbed him by the shirt and roughly pinned him to the wall.

"We are going to do no such thing. You lay a hand on him and your dead" Adam growled and let go. He stormed out the door.


End file.
